Ruan (Region)
The is one of Liberl Kingdom's five main regions in . It is where Kloe Rinz is first met as she attends the Jenis Royal Academy in Ruan. The region encompasses many tourist attractions especially due to its location at the coast. Its major economy is that of tourism, but it used to be that of fishing, ocean trade, and oceanic transportation as the area is by the Azelia Bay. Story Background During the Hundred Days War, Ruan was captured by the Erebonian Empire like most of the other regions until the new orbment technology and blitzkriegs took place for Liberl Kingdom to liberate the area and take it back. Ruan also used to rely on fishing for its economic resource until the Orbal Revolution allowed orbment-controlled technology to allow for tourism like the Langland Bridge. ''Trails in the Sky'' Chapter 2 - Madrigal of the White Magnolia During the chapter which revolves mainly in Ruan, Estelle and Joshua arrive at the Manoria Village where they first meet Kloe Rinz while bumping into her after ordering some food at the inn/restaurant. After they have their picnic looking at the ocean by the windmill, Estelle bumps into an orphaned boy named Clem who sneaks away with her Bracer Emblem. After running around town, they learn that he went to the Mercia Orphanage so the bracers go there in pursuit. At the orphanage, they run into Klose again after a misunderstanding where Estelle looks like she is putting Pat in danger. She receives back her bracer badge and they meet Matron Theresa during a snack of apple pie. Kloe then offers the duo to escort them to the City of Ruan where they agree. After they reach Ruan, they learn from Carna, a senior bracer, the bracer guild chief, Jean, was in a meeting at the moment so they cannot sign into the guild yet. Therefore, Kloe guided them around town where they meet the Ravens, the town's delinquents who tried to flirt with the ladies. Before trouble emits before the two groups, Mayor Dalmore and his secretary Gilbert interfered. Later, the group meets Jean, done with the meeting, and signs into the Bracer Guild. They then look for a lodging to stay at where they meet Duke Dunan who forces them to give up their penthouse as he is royalty (related to the Queen Alicia II as her nephew). The two then just stay with Nial who offers them a room as he has a couple extra beds. Soon the orphanage is then burned to the ground by unknown assailants overnight. The bracers went to investigate which lead to Pat trying to fight back the Ravens leading to Kloe assisting the two into fighting them. Agate then comes into place, stops the Ravens, and he takes over the mission of the burned orphanage. In order to help pay off the money for it, Estelle and Joshua volunteer to help out with the play at the Royal Jenis Academy to build up money for Matron Theresa. During their school days there, after the play, Joshua notices a certain white haired man running amok. Joshua chases him to no avail. Unfortunately soon after the money was earned. The Matron, the orphans, and Carna were ambushed by black-masked soldiers and the money was stolen. While investigating the matter, the party runs into Agate again where he joins them in searching for the assailants which lead to the Varenne Lighthouse. There they meet the Ravens, now powered up by an unknown source, and they defeat each group as they advance. Soon they see Gilbert having a meeting with the black-masked soldiers which lead to him getting injured and Agate chasing after them. The rest of the group then agree to report back to Jean about how the mayor is connected to the burning of the orphanage. The party then goes up to the mayor to interrogate him on that but he sends his "pets" to dispatch of the party members which fail and it made the mayor use his artifact to stop time. However, the Black Orbment neutralizes its effects and a whole chase scene ensues which leads to the mayor getting caught by the Royal Army while fleeing on his boat. After the matter was resolved, Jean gave the party their branch recommendations and head to Zeiss (Region), promising Kloe that they'll meet again at Grancel. Trails in the Sky SC Jenis Academy: Under Attack Gilbert Stein staged an attack on the academy after figuring out the royal princess disguised herself as a Jenis student. Estelle Bright and team head to the academy rescuing the students and staff. Being a coward, he resorts to kidnapping Kloe's friend, thinking to be the princess. The result with Gilbert being defeated, kidnapping the wrong person, and being punished by Campanella. Geography The region itself is on the western side of Liberl Kingdom bordering the Azelia Bay. It also holds the Roubine River which flows through the City of Ruan. As a result, the Langland Bridge was constructed by orbal technology allowing passage and as a tourist attraction across Ruan. Ruan notably has a theme of water as it is at the coast. The specialized "Trade" of Ruan is also tourism due to many different tourism icons around the whole region like the amazing scenery of the ocean, the beautiful light going through the Septian church at sunset, and even the Sapphirl Tower itself. Before orbal technology advanced, Ruan was useful for another reason which was fishing, oceanic trade and traveling with boats which became outdated by technology. This lead to its current trade of tourism. Locations Locales *Krone Pass *Manoria Village *Ruan Bracer Guild *Mercia Orphanage *City of Ruan *Jenis Royal Academy *Sapphirl Tower *Varenne Lighthouse *Air-Letten Roads *Krone Trail *Manoria Byroad *Gull Seaside Way *Vista Forest Road *Aurian Causeway Category:Liberl Locations Category:Zemuria Locations